Misery Loves Company
by DespiteGatsby
Summary: He thought that he could warm up to her. She thought that he would have given up by now.  Warning: Lemon


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own RE.**

**Ok… bear with me here. This is officially my first lemon. I thought about it and I've finally brought myself to do it. So here we go… Oh god… just… I CAN DO THIS! YEAH! Ok… *deep breath***

The black shade of night had crept into untamed streets of New York City, Times Square. It was late… or late enough for Claire Redfield seeing that she was already sprawled out in her bed like a content lioness. She had fallen asleep waiting for him. She had fallen asleep watching her driveway, hoping that his black Cadillac would roll in.

It never did.

It had been a hectic day; she had sent a cleanup crew to Boston because of a massive bio spill, sent another cleanup crew to France because of a biohazard in one of the Terasave labs. She had gained the position VP of Terasave after the events in Africa. She had never wanted such high authority but she wasn't going to demote herself from the highest paying job she had in her life.

It had been several months since Africa… he was back.

Back for more.

Back for revenge.

Back for her.

The affection between the two was complicated. Claire constantly tried to convince herself that he was a killer, that he would never love her. She tried to stay away from him but no matter where she ended up, he was always capable of finding her. She tried to love him once but it resulted in a fight between the two. They had never brought it up since then. The whole world knew that he was never gone, fazed from a hardy fight and an RPG to the face, Wesker was up and running within a few days. He had tracked Claire down and showed up at her doorstep without a shirt and soaked from the downpour outside. He, like she thought he would, let himself in and made himself at home. As for Claire, the whole time she hadn't said a word. She knew that he was not dead, for Christ Sake, the man _never stays_ dead. It was awkward to let him kiss her, to let his hands roam every dip and curve of her body. The electric surge that jolted through her with every kiss always enticed her to come back for more. She knew that what she had done with him was wrong, she knew the consequences if her brother ever found out. Claire knew that he would disown her… and the thought of loosing her brother scared her to death. She had never thought that it would come to this. She never thought that she would let him… but she did.

_**I see nothing in your eyes,  
and the more I see the less I like.  
Is it over yet?  
In my head?**_

The door to her room was creaking open softly. He stepped in and gazed at her sleeping form, watched her chest rise and fall, and listened to her rhythmic heartbeats. She was like an angel sleeping on a cloud.

_His _angel.

He made his way to sit on the edge of the bed, watching the door, like he was expecting someone to walk through but they never did. It wasn't normally like this. There where nights when he would come early and they would wait out the evening and wait for the darkness to follow. There were nights when he would come later, when the night had already fallen. But there was never a night when he would show up and she would be asleep. It was his fault this time, there had been a few incidents at the lab and he reluctantly stayed to cleanup. It wasn't his job to cleanup the mess the morons would constantly make, it was his job to call them morons and see to it that they didn't spill anything or for that matter, break anything lethal; though it always seemed to happen on a night that he was looking forward too.

Wesker ran his fingers along Claire's lanky arms and then brushed a stray lock of hair from her beautiful face. He felt no need to wake her, but he had just drove two hours to get here and spend the night with his Dearheart. He shook her lightly and her eyes flitted open not long after.

"Albert?" She asked; her voice husky with sleep. He did nothing more than bend down to place a kiss upon her oh-so-sweet lips. She made a breathy moan into his mouth as he slipped his tongue into her own. The kiss, though still quite passionate, was growing more and more heated with every clash. Soon, Wesker hovered over her, his legs trapping her thighs and one hand holding her wrists above her head. With his free hand, he impatiently ripped her tank top from her upper body and unclasped her bra, discarding it onto the floor.

_**I know nothing of your kind,  
and I won't reveal your evil mind.  
Is it over yet?  
I can't win.**_

Claire gasped as he took one perky nipple into his hot mouth and massaged the other, resulting in a pleasurable moan from her. She clawed at his shirt, attempting to tear it free. When he noticed her struggle, he sat up on his knees and removed it, tossing it onto the floor. Claire had always blushed, no matter how many times she had seen this. His perfect body was enticing and alluring. It had danger written all over it but Claire could care less. His washboard abs and tanned skin reminded her of the God Apollo. There was also a faint scar from where the Tyrant had gotten its way and killed its creator. Moving down to her yoga shorts, he slid them off slowly, making her wait and she bucked her hips with a yelp of surprise when they were freed from her. He hooked a finger to the elastic of her boy shorts and she glared up at him.

"Albert… don't you rip-" Her demand was cut short as he disobeyed her and ripped the fabric from her body, now fully exposed to him. Suddenly, she reached up and tore the sunglasses from his face, throwing them across the room and then folded her arms across her bare chest.

"Those were my favorite pair." Wesker stated calmly. The first words he had spoken that night.

"Well that was my favorite pair of underwear, you ass!"

Wesker gazed down at her with his arch-fiend eyes, he wasn't looking at her like she was nothing, nor was he looking at her like she wasn't there. Wesker was _looking _at Claire Redfield like she was the only thing that existed at the moment. He then started to chuckle which turned into a laugh. A laugh that Claire had only heard from him once, a laugh that warmed her from the inside out, and she started to laugh with him.

She reached up and cupped his face in her hands, brining it down to kiss him sweetly. He broke it off and sat up on his knees once more, unbuckling his belt, undoing the button and zipper of his pants. He leaned over, unclasping and untying his boots and removing his black socks. He shimmied out of his pants and then his briefs, regaining his position above Claire, capturing her lips in yet another earth-shattering kiss. He slid into her painfully slow, still kissing her. She moaned into his mouth and he set a steady pace. Breaking the kiss, Wesker assaulted her bare neck, trailing burning kisses all over, biting the skin there.

"Albert… please. Harder…" Claire asked, already out of breath. He complied and drove himself into the hilt of her pussy, gaining a keen cry of pleasure from her mixed with a drop of pain. He set a harsh pace to where she was panting with every thrust. She wrapped her legs around his waist and ensnared her arms around his neck. She was nearing her climax with every painful move he made, burying himself oh so deep inside her. She cried out as the first wave of euphoria hit her head on and she dug her fingernails into the skin on his shoulders, breaking the skin and feeling the blood seep around their skin. Another wave of pure pleasure hit her and she yelped his name still continuing his rough pace. He then changed to slow, harsh thrusts that got her whining with every one he sunk into her.

"Come for me, Claire," He asked, his voice husky. She shook her head and avoided his gaze, thus he slammed himself into her even harder, making her cry out in pain and he watched as the tears stung her eyes.

She was going to be so sore tomorrow…

_**So sacrifice yourself.  
And let me have what's left.  
I know that I can find,**_

_**The fire in your eyes.  
I'm going all the way.  
Get away, please…**_

You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You've gotta fight just to make it through.  
Cause I will be the death of you.

Claire watched as his eyes swirled a deep amber mixed with the hellfire red. He captured her lips once again, still pumping in and out of her with bruising force. He could smell how close she was and it only made him take her harder and faster. With one last, horribly painful thrust, Claire broke. She cried out his name in a mix of pleasure and pain.

_**This will be all over soon;  
Pour the salt into the open wound.  
Is it over yet?  
Let me in.**_

He came shortly after she did with a guttural growl, veins taut in his neck, taking in large breaths. He bent down and kissed her gently, not wanting to hurt her as much as he knew he already had. He slid out of her and rested next to her on his side, ghosting his fingers across her cheek, jaw line, and neck. Claire looked as if she had no desire to make eye contact with him, for she kept her gaze on the ceiling.

"Dearheart," he started. "What's wrong?"

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Claire asked boldly.

Wesker seemed bewildered by her question because he blinked stupidly, not knowing what in the world to say to her.

"I thought you wanted this," He said flatly. "But… but I can leave if that is what you wish. I'm awfully sorry, Claire. I didn't know that this is what you felt. I can't say that I hate you… and I can't say that I love you. But whatever I'm feeling right now, as I lay here with you, my Dearheart, I know is neither an illusion nor a trick of my mind."

Claire didn't respond, instead she turned away from him and covered up her naked body with the blue sheet.

_**So sacrifice yourself.  
And let me have what's left.  
I know that I can find, **_

_**The fire in your eyes.  
I'm going all the way.  
Get away, please…**_

You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You've gotta fight just to make it through.  
Cause I will be the death of you.

"You don't understand, Albert. I can't do this! You and me…" She turned back around and bore her ocean blue into his hellfire ones. "We are polar opposites… we can't be with each other because the world says otherwise. I can't think of another reason… people are controlled by what they create rather than controlling their creations."

"I don't think I fully understand _why._" Wesker stated simply.

"Why? Why! Albert! You are you and I am me! There is no such thing as a happy ending with us. You can't be mine no matter how much I want it to be true."

"But I'm here right now."

"It doesn't matter…"

"It matters to me."

"Give up already," Claire said coldly. "Could you please…?" She turned her back to him. "Leave." She finished.

Wesker kept looking at her bare back and wanted so bad to run his fingers through her fiery hair. He wouldn't disobey Claire… he would do as she asked.

"I think that you are making a mistake, Claire. But I won't argue with you." He sat up and grabbed his clothes, putting them back on. "I hope that you can sleep soundly tonight. But just know that I won't"

Once she heard her bedroom door shut softly she sighed. Once she heard him pull out of her driveway… she cried. She never wanted it to come to this. She didn't want to lose a man she could potentially love. But in every way shape and form, it was wrong. She wouldn't deliberately disobey Chris just as Wesker would never disobey her. She needed him to see that it wasn't possible. If she had gone with him… he would have slowly killed her without even knowing.

Because the way love kills is neither sweet nor sour.

_**I'm praying.  
Realize.  
Start hating.**_

You take the breath right out of me.  
You left a hole where my heart should be.  
You've gotta fight just to make I'm waiting.  
it through.  
Cause I will be the death of you.

**A/N: … Leave me a review… *shakes it off* I DID IT!**


End file.
